


Listen to the Falling Rain

by Telesilla



Series: Ventura Highway [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M, Rimming, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants Rodney to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Falling Rain

Later, Rodney wasn't sure if it was the rain that woke him or the soft press of lips against his hip. Unlike John, who slept like the dead, Rodney was normally a light sleeper, but he'd had a rough couple of days, and after spending half the night tossing and turning, he'd reluctantly taken something to help him sleep.

That would explain how John had managed to get Rodney's boxers down until they were wrapped around one ankle. He was now nuzzling Rodney's bare flesh, which should have tickled given that John hadn't shaved, but was instead weirdly arousing.

"Mmmm," Rodney hummed, reaching down to stroke John's head, running his fingers through thick unruly hair. "Don't suppose I can convince you to move over a few inches?"

"Nope," John replied, and really, it was cruel the way his breath was hot against Rodney's hard on. "Relax a little."

"Now you sound like Terri."

"Hey," John said, raising his head. "You know the rules...we don't bring the shrinks into bed with us."

"Sorry," Rodney said. He let his head fall back onto the pillow, determined to try to relax if that was what John wanted.

"S'okay." John went back to his investigation of Rodney's hip, kissing it and rubbing his cheek against it. "Just lie there and listen to the rain."

John's hands were busy too, moving slowly over Rodney's thighs and calves as if Rodney was made of clay and John was trying to mold him into something new. And maybe he was succeeding, because normally Rodney would be all greedy and eager by now. Instead he did as John suggested, listening to the rain as it hit the roof above and letting himself be lulled by both the sound and John's hands.

"Roll over," John said some immeasurable time later. Rodney did, resting his head on one arm and keeping his eyes closed as John went back to touching him and mouthing at his skin. It was still so easy to just go with it that Rodney wasn't really aware of spreading his legs to give John better access.

He did notice when John spread him open, but although he couldn't help squirming a little at the touch of rough morning stubble on his right ass cheek, he just settled back down when John's lips moved smoothly over the same skin.

"I love your ass," John murmured and Rodney smiled against his arm.

"It has been remarked," he said.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to forget." John chuckled and Rodney felt warm air against his balls.

That woke him up a little, but he was still unprepared when John licked a broad stripe from the back of his balls up to his hole and back again.

"Oh Jesus," he began, ready to register an automatic protest because, hello...ew.

"Shhhhh...." And there was that warm puff of air again and really, he'd showered last night and John had made a serious effort to get him relaxed and he'd had an excellent night's sleep and the rain was falling and....

"Oh yeah," John said softly as Rodney shivered and moaned. "Oh yeah, knew you'd like this."

Mellow or not, Rodney was prepared to tell John to stop being so damn smug, but John started licking him again and Rodney's head hit his forearm. Whether it was the careful build up or the act itself, Rodney felt utterly sensitized; every nerve ending seemed alive and aware of the slow, slick pressure of John's tongue.

If Rodney had thought about this before--and of course he had; who was he trying to kid?--he'd assumed that John would just go for it with the same gleeful abandon he tended to show when it came to sex. But today, even as he pressed his tongue inside, John seemed to be determined to draw this out, to keep to the slow languorous pace he'd set earlier.

"John," Rodney moaned. He wanted to move, to shove back against John's mouth or forward against the bed beneath him, but he resisted the urge, not wanting to break the mood John had so carefully built. "Oh, God...John...."

John hummed again and then, after what seemed like forever, Rodney felt the slow push of a finger, no, two slick fingers moving into him. There was no burn and when John bent his head to lick around his fingers, Rodney could feel himself opening up easily.

"More...oh fuck...."

But John ignored him while he licked and fingered Rodney's ass, and now Rodney was getting just a little frantic. There was slow, there was mood, and then there was this kind of torture. "'m ready," Rodney managed to pant.

"Shhhhhh." John stroked Rodney's lower back with his free hand and Rodney wasn't at all surprised to realize he was sweating. In fact, his whole body felt liquid and infinitely malleable in John's hands--well, except for his cock, and even that was slick and leaking against his belly and the bed. He wasn't at all surprised when a third finger and then, some time later, a fourth slid into him smoothly and with no pain at all.

Rodney was somewhere beyond urgency now, his world narrowed down to John's long fingers and his agile tongue and the steady sound of the rain outside. His own voice, all breathy moans and broken pleas barely registered as he felt John shift and then pull his fingers out.

Before Rodney had time to voice his disappointment at being deprived, John's cock slid into him and John's smug, satisfied hum sounded a little ragged around the edges. But he held back; although Rodney expected him to just pull back and slam in, he somehow managed to keep up the slow pace. Rodney whimpered in frustration, but pinned to the bed like by John's hand and his own position, there was really no way for him to do anything but clutch the sheets and hope that he didn't die before this was over.

"You're so hot," John murmured as he fucked Rodney with deep slow strokes. "I knew you'd love that...knew you'd come undone for me." He moved to stretch out over Rodney and bent down, licking the back of his neck. "I can feel you shaking, taste the way you're sweating...and fuck, but you're so goddamn hot around my dick."

"How can...." But Rodney couldn't even finish asking how John could manage words. John was right; Rodney was coming undone with each thrust of John's cock in him, each word uttered so low and husky, each drag of John's tongue against the back of his neck.

He tried again. "I can't...." Can't come like this; he'd never manage it without more than just the mattress under him.

"Yeah, you can," John said. "You just need to let it happen." His voice was definitely shaky now and his fingers tightened on Rodney's hip, but he didn't speed up at all. "I'm gonna do this again and again...gonna spread you open and lick you out just to feel you squirm and shake under me, just to hear you moan because you can't get enough...like I can't get enough of you...God, Rodney...can't get enough of fucking you...being here with you...."

John's words echoing in his head, Rodney came silently. His whole body moved in time with the pulsing of his cock and John's slow thrusts, and it seemed like his orgasm went on forever, leaving him limp and breathless when it finally ended.

"Rodney," John groaned. "Rodney!" He thrust hard once and then came, his breath harsh in Rodney's ear and his fingers gripping Rodney's hips hard.

"God," Rodney finally murmured when he could speak again. John had collapsed on him, and ordinarily Rodney would be complaining already about the sweat and the wet spot and the fact that John, for someone so skinny, seemed to weigh a ton. But today the press of John's body against his seemed to be all that was keeping him from melting into nothing, and he felt himself relax in a way he couldn't remember ever doing before.

When John eventually moved to the side, Rodney, already half asleep, muttered a vague protest and pressed back, unwilling to lose contact. John's hum of satisfaction mingled with the sound of the rain, and Rodney closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Jose Feliciano song "Rain." Many thanks to [helens78](http://helens78.insanejournal.com/) for her excellent beta-fu.


End file.
